Where are you Going?
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: The Will of Abyss; Alyss, reveals to her dolls that she never hated her twin. In an effort to patch up with her twin, Alyss takes the risk and speaks with Alice the B-Rabbit. One-shot, squint and you can see traces of BreakxAlice.


_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and the characters belongs to Jun Mochizuki; not me. I only own the plot._

They always said how the Will of the Abyss hated Alice the B-Rabbit. But that wasn't true. Maybe the Will; also known as Alyss, was only a tiny bit angry at her sister. Maybe Alyss was angry that Alice left her and the Abyss. Maybe she was angry that Alice had abandoned Alyss; her own twin, to go with some human brat. Maybe…

_Alice! Alice, where are you going? Wait, Alice! Alice, don't leave! Don't leave me here alone, Alice! Alice! Alice, we're twins, right? Don't leave your twin behind! We can't exist without each other! Alice, please wait! Alice!_

"I hate Alice." Alyss hissed angrily; storming around her room. The dolls floated around her; whispering comforting words.

"We hate Alice too." They whispered. "Yes, yes, we _hate_ Alice!"

"Silence!" Alyss snarled; her lavender-purple eyes blazing with fury. "Don't talk about Alice that way! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The dolls immediately silenced at the white-haired girl's fury. They continued to float around her, however; still whispering to her. "Why is Alyss so angry? Why?" They asked.

"Y-You were being mean about Alice!" Alyss responded. "Alice is Alice. Alice is a part of me. If you hate Alice, then that means you hate me too!"

"We would never hate _you_, Alyss," The dolls said; trying to get back on the girl's good side. "We would never hate Alyss. We hate whoever Alyss hates. Like Vincent, right? Alyss hates Vincent."

Alyss huffed in annoyance. "That's right. I hate Vincent more than anyone! He killed Cheshire! He broke my dolls! I hate, hate, hate Vincent! I hate Gilbert too, and I hate Glen. I hate anyone who gets between Jack and me!"

"Alice is with Jack's reincarnation, right, Alyss? Does that mean that you hate Alice?" The dolls inquired.

"No. I would never hate Alice. Alice is my sister. Alice is my other half. Alice, is Alice." Alyss whispered. She started to feel tears well up; and run down her face.

"Why are you crying, Alyss?" The dolls asked; surrounding her.

"I-I wonder why Alice left. Didn't she like me? W-We were sisters; we were twins," Alyss murmured sadly. "She left to go be with _humans_. What we were; we were something that no one in that world would be able to accept."

"Why don't you ask her?" The dolls suggested. "Ask Alice why."

"Alice hates me! S-She hates me." Alyss said; repeating it in a softer voice. "She left to be with the person she loves. That person that came here; a long time ago. The one that promised to grant me my wish!"

"Contact her, Alyss." The dolls encouraged. "Contact B-Rabbit."

* * *

><p>Alice suddenly felt an aching pain in her head. "Tsk." Alice hissed; clutching her head; wincing.<p>

"Hm? Alice-kun?" Break cocked his head to the side slightly as she stopped during their stroll through the roses.

Alice's purple eyes gained a spaced-out look to them, as a voice began to echo in her head. _"Alice…Alice…"_

Alice hissed angrily. _What do you want, Will of Abyss?_

"_Alice, why did you leave? Why did you leave? We're twins, why did you leave me behind?"_

_Why else? So I can find my memories. Now leave me alone!_

"_Please, Alice, why do you hate me? Why do you hate me, Alice?"_

_Because you tried to kill me multiple times! Geez, why are you so clingy all of a sudden? You were never like this before when you tried to __**kill**__ me!_

"_I wanted to have you back in the Abyss, so I wouldn't be alone. Alice, Alice you're my sister. It hurts when I see that you were able to go to the light. I was stuck in the darkness. I was alone in the dark. You were able to escape. You went out in to the light; in to the human world. And I…was always here. Alice, I miss you. Alice, my sister!"_

Alice's eyes widened. _Alyss…is that true? That you were only…lonely?_

"_Y-Yes! Alice, you called me by my name! I'm lonely, Alice. I wanted you to come back, I'm sorry if I endangered you or your friends. Or…your most precious person."_

_Hmph. I'll forgive you this once, Alyss._

"_Thank you, Alice!"_

Alice smiled slightly as the pain vanished. "Alice-kun? What's wrong?" Break asked her; his red eye gleaming with concern.

"Nothing, you stupid clown. But I just made up with my sister."

"With the Will?"

"That's right," Alice smiled again. "My sister and I are on good terms now." She looked happily at Break. "Come on, Break. Let's go!" With that said, Alice charged off through the roses; Break running after her.


End file.
